Don’t push it
by Lionrock21
Summary: Hamilton forgets a quill to a meeting...


Secretary Hamilton sat hunched over his table adjacent to Jefferson's. His back was arched in a seemingly impossible way, and is face was scrunched into tight features.Across from Hamilton's desk laid Washington's seat. And around him, were dozens more desks. Each one holding a man steadily at work, if that be taking notes, or listening intently to the current speaker.

Every treasury meeting wold last for quite a while, leaving most government officials exhausted, but not today. Even though the meeting time that had been originally scheduled had already gone long past the time it was supposed to, every single person kept steadily at. Work, not a single yawn escaping a single one of them like it would normally.

This was because of one simple reason, one important irrefutable detail, that no one could possibly overlook.

Everyone was hard a labor for one simple reason and that was they were drafting a new bill. But this wasn't any ordinary bill, it was an open bill. Usually the president would bring up a problem and everyone would find a solution, but today, everything was up for grabs.

That meant, the slackers became hard workers and the hard workers became masters of precision. Everything was up for discussion.

Alexander Hamilton specifically, the one adjacent to Jefferson, was on double, his double time game. This meant there was no time for the silly Drabble that would normally ensure during a normal cabinet meeting. But double, double time game, meant a slip ups were more likely to occur.

That's when the silent room, so quiet the only noise was a faint scribbling, was disrupted by an underwing snap, that any writer would know the horror of.

A Broken Quill

And the sound originated from the one and only, Alexander Hamilton.

Everyone glanced up at hamilton, some glared while others just stared on with slight bemusement.

Hamilton slumped for a moment defeated.

Then he bounced up and leaned over whispering, "Can i borrow your pencil?"

Thomas Jefferson sat up from his work, locking eyes with his associate. He raised an eyebrow in question. You could hear the annoyance clear as day, as he hissed in reply.

"Nope. No freaking way. Not after what happened last time."

Everyone knew to bring their own supplies to these meeting as they could run long, and of course, Accident CAN happen. It was positively naive to even ask for someone else's supplies, it was a highly stigmatized act. But that had not stopped Jefferson that one faithful summer day, from lending one of his quills to Alexander Hamilton himself. His arch nemesis. If disagreeing on five million different opinions had not driven a wedge between the two enough yet, that summer day had...

Having been mentioned, it was a summer day, a cool summer day at that. That was a rare occurrence especially in the middle of July, yet there they were. Mid way through a cabinet meeting Washington stood up from the front of the room where he resided and waved everybody to follow in suit.

Everyone seemed confused, but did as the president told them, leaving there halfway finished work, to follow the man, to who knows where.

They soon found themselves outside in the cool summer breeze.

"That was enough stuffiness for one day" Washington had remarked.

A mutter of opinions began to burst through the group of men, especially from Hamilton.

"Sir, if i may say," Ugh why was hamilton so polite, in his own sarcastic way, Jefferson lamented. "I was mid way through my speech and i believe it to have been an important one at that and i think it is-" he had been cut off midway by Washington raising a hand.

"I think it would do us some good, to have a nice walk." Jefferson could not have helped himself even if he had been paid one million dollars, not to smiled at hamilton's agape expression.Soon every member of the council was on a quiet stroll led by the president.

Everyone stayed silent for the entire walk, even the insufferable Alexander.

But when they returned back to the room, it seemed impossible to get back to a serious train of thought. But one person was able to get back to work almost immediately , Of course it had been Hamilton, The LITTLE worm.

Oh why, oh why had he handed him that quill.

After about twenty minutes of some trying to do work, while others simply wasted time chatting with their neighbor, Hamilton sat up from his desk.

"I would like to continue where i left off!" He remarked triumphantly. "President... sir." He gave a nervous smile.

"Ok secretary Hamilton, take it away." Washington responded, nodding his head.

"Since our banks are crashing so steadily, its like a bird descending slowly tot the ground, the ground meaning absolute bankruptcy,at the rate we are right no it cant be quite predicted in years of our time, i believe the correct form of action is unassuming any debt that we find was not directly correlated with the war effort, that would be the first sector we take out. We need to systematically pick out different sectors of our predicament and take it out systematically. If we do the the bird might pick up some flight allowing future generations an easier time with paying the rest off."

He paused for a moment. Stepping forward he snatched a quill off of Jefferson's desk.

Then snapping it paused letting it sink in.

"My wife gave that-" Jefferson spat before he was interrupted

"If we don't do some form of this, the bird will fall to its death, its wings completely breaking. This means the future of America will have no way of paying off the debts we so selfishly racked up."...After the meeting had been adjourned Hamilton returned the useless quill to Jefferson nodding an insincere apology before heading back to his office.

And that is why Jefferson almost two years later absolutely refused to let the younger man obtain on of his many quills. Oh revenge. Sweet revenge.

Hamilton scowled at his enemy for a moment before switching his gaze to his paper. His half inked up paper. Half of an idea.

Serves him right, Jefferson smiled to himself before continuing on his work. No bills ended up passing that day because hamilton had stormed out of the room as if he were a child right before nocking Jefferson's ink well directly onto his paper.

"Oops sorry, Jeff" hamilton had snickered shrugging lightly.


End file.
